Wagering has been popular for centuries. In more recent times, gaming establishments such as casinos have sought to improve the gaming experience for customers. Casinos and other gaming entities utilize various types of gaming machines such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like. The slot machine games in today's industry are becoming mundane and player participation could increase if the entire gaming environment was designed to be more exciting by improving the player's sensory experience. Improved visual imaging in particular could be very popular as a method to attract additional player activity in gaming establishments as existing gaming systems have limited display capabilities. Enhanced visual imaging could make such systems more engaging for the players and, in particular, for younger players who are accustomed to the competitive environment associated with interactive games played on the internet.
The financial success of a gaming establishment such as a casino is directly tied to its ability to attract customers. One effective method to attract additional players is to provide those players with a more exciting sensory experience. Such improvements enhance the experience for the players and provide the gaming establishment with a competitive advantage over other gaming establishments with more conventional gaming experiences. Audio-visual systems could be improved to make the game more engaging and interactive for the players, and to enhance the casino tournament atmosphere.